


Piano Lessons

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Skimmons Week [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Skimmons week: Music, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Skye tries to teach her daughter how to play the piano :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Lessons

“Okay sweetie, Middle C is the white key next to the two black keys in the middle.”

“Here?”

“That’s the one, now hit that one first, to start off with.”

“That’s good, and now try to play that song I just did.”

Skye had her arm around Chloe’s shoulders and the 8 year old was in a state of intense concentration (She got that look from Jemma). Looking the keys on the piano in their living room and tentatively hitting the keys, mostly out of tune but, hey, it was her first time trying. They sat there for a while with Chloe trying very hard to complete the “Mary had a little lamb” without messing up, she was definitely Jemma’s daughter so every key had to be perfect before she would be happy. So after a little while when Chloe started getting frustrated Skye pulled her hands away from the keys. 

“Okay, munchkin, I think that’s enough for a bit.”

The child pouted and looked up at her mother.

“But I want to get it right!”

“You will! You will! But this is your first time trying, it’s going to take a little bit before you get the hang of it.”

Chloe looked up hopefully, she had the same bright eyes that looked at everything as if it were a wondrous thing, much like Jemma. 

“Does that mean I can keep practicing?”

Skye laughed and ruffled up the child’s hair, kissing her forehead. 

“No, take a break, I don’t want you to burn yourself out to early, Beethoven.”

Chloe squirmed in her seat but stopped trying to hit the keys, looking up at Skye curiously. 

“How long did it take you?”

Skye lifted the cover over the keys and leaned over, looking off in the distance. 

“What? To learn how to play the piano? Well, to be honest, a while. Your mum Taught me.”

“She did?”

Skye sat up and mimicked Chloe swinging her legs off the bench and looking off, smiling. 

“Yeah, she used to teach me whenever we were both home,”

Skye laughed, 

“I wasn’t a very good student, to be honest, your mother would tell me over and over again ‘Practice, practice, practice!’ But I would usually only play whenever she was teaching me.”

“Why did you do that?”

Chloe seemed to be never out of questions and Skye chuckled, thinking about her answer. 

“Well, music is always better whenever there’s someone to share it with. Yeah, though, it took me a while to get the hang of playing the piano, I was always more of a guitar player—“

“Can you teach me how to play g‘tar?”

“No, not yet, the only guitar we have is too big for you, plus, sweetie let’s wait a while before you try to become an orchestra.”

Chloe whined a little before Skye continued with her story, after lifting up the cover and running her fingers over the keys lightly. 

“But, by the time we were having you, I had learned how to play an entire song, so, I would play it over and over again while your mum sat next to me; Usually eating some sort of green ice cream, you REALLY liked green ice cream. You would kick a lot whenever I played that song.

“What song was it? Can you play it!? Please!?”

“Umm, I believe it was.. this one, let me see if I can still play it..”

She could and as she hit the keys, remembering every note, “Piano Man” Echoed through the house and Chloe swayed to the music as she sat next to her mother. Skye hummed the lyrics as her fingers went across the instrument, never missing a note.”

You’re really good, momma.”

Thank you, sweetie.”

Skye reached the end of the song but looped it, a little slower this time.

“I thought I heard that song…”

Skye looked back and Chloe jumped off the bench to embrace Jemma, who was standing still in her work clothes in the doorway, staring absently at Skye’s fingers flying across the keys. 

Jemma picked up her daughter, swinging her on her hip and walking to sit next to Skye while Chloe hopped excitedly. 

“When was the last time you played this? A long time, yeah?”

Skye nodded, looking down at her hands, only half focusing on the music. 

“I think the last time was the night after we brought Chloe home, because I remember trying to play softly so that I wouldn’t wake her up But you were nervous and couldn’t sleep. So.”

She hit the climax of the song, leaning forward slightly, 

I played this song.”

Jemma leaned over and kissed Skye on the cheek before letting herself sway to the music, Chloe still happily perched on her hip. 

Skye pointed for a moment with one hand to a specific white key at the edge of the piano, 

“Chloe, you wanna hit that key for me?”

Chloe leaned over as Jemma supported and hit the single key with the utmost concentration, happy to be able to help her mother. Jemma rocked her head before singing softly to the tune, Skye smiled as she stared to sing as Jemma’s beautiful voice began to echo through the Simmons house hold. 

“La la la de de da la la de da da la la,   
Sing us a song, you’re the piano man,   
sing us a song tonight,   
well we’re all in the mood for a melody  
and you’ve got us feeling alright. 

Chloe started to sing along, and so concluded Chloe Simmons first Piano Lessons.


End file.
